The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to check valve assemblies. More specifically, this disclosure relates to petal stops for check valve assemblies.
Check valves are common mechanisms that allow flow in one direction therethrough and prevent flow in the opposite direction. Check valves commonly include one or more petals located at an opening in a housing. The positions of the petals are hinged such that the petals are biased in a closed position across the opening. When the pressure of a fluid (gas or liquid) upstream of the check valve reaches a cracking pressure, the petals open as a result of a change in a differential between pressure upstream and downstream of the check valve and allow the fluid to flow through the valve.
Typical check valves often have one or more physical stops, which are features which limit the angle to which the petals open. When the petals move from the closed to open position, the petals hit the stop (or stops) which prevents the petals from opening further. In some operating conditions, when the petal dynamically impacts the stop and becomes overstressed, a fracture can be initiated in the petal. After which, further impacts to the stop can further propagate the fracture and lead to failure of the petal and check valve. The art would well receive a check valve including an open position stop which reduces the potential for fractures in the petals and thereby lengthens the life of the check valve relative to a typical check valve.